For The Love Of You
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: To them, it was a new beginning. To the ones on the outside looking in, it was destruction waiting to happen. Can they stand strong against the ones telling them that they're wrong? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer)
1. Trying To Kill Him?

_**November 6th 2017, WWE Raw, Finn Balor vs Samoa Joe…**_

 _It was a painful crash onto the steel ramp… and a decade ago, it wouldn't have warranted such an angry reaction from the audience at Samoa Joe._

 _But they were booing him louder than a heel character had been booed… and Amanda was struggling to pull herself up._

 _She did with Finn's help, the Irishman steadying his injured girlfriend and Amanda rubbing the back of her head and her face as Joe had slammed his right foot into her face… Amanda was surprised she wasn't out cold or crying and the fans found themselves with a new kind of respect for the brunette after a horrible assault like that._

 _Finn was furious though and made that known as he tackled Joe and they fought as referees tried to pull them apart and Finn swung at them._

" _Finn better be careful, gonna get himself fined. Gotta keep your hands off the officials… but understandably, Finn's just losing it right now." Corey responded as referee Mike Chioda held Amanda upright before Finn reached her and cradled her close to him._

 _Joe tackled both of them before he and Finn fought again and the two were pulled apart before Finn helped Amanda up._

" _Enough! Enough, I said enough!" Kurt responded as he reached the stage again. "Survivor Series is the one night of the year where Raw and SmackDown compete in head to head competition! That's the kind of action and attitude I want on my team! Finn Balor, Samoa Joe, welcome to team Raw!" He replied._

" _Oh my, Angle, Strowman, Joe and Finn!" Michael responded as the fans cheered… and Finn was mouthing off at a referee who tried to pull Amanda away from him._

" _Don't fucking touch her!" Finn growled angrily as he held Amanda close to him._

 _The two as of late weren't sure who was friendly and who was on the enemy side…_

 **Present time…**

"The last two weeks, it was Kane attacking me! Now it's Joe attacking us…" Finn responded as he lightly stroked Amanda's shoulder length hair and both were thankful she wasn't injured worse than scraped up hands, a scratched up right shoulder and bruises on her face and back.

"Kane's always had a soft spot for me. Joe, not so much." Amanda replied as Yukie and Hiroki limped in. "Oh fuck, did Joe attack you guys too?" She questioned.

"He put me in the Coquina Clutch so Yukie tazed him and tried putting him in her CryBaby lock. I told you, Sis, a 6'2" 280 pound man will not be phased by that damn hold!" Hiroki replied, Yukie smacking him upside the head.

"You saw what he did to our friends, right?! Someone has to do something before Joe or one of the main roster veterans try to kill Finn!" Yukie retorted.

"Or one of the ECW veterans." Finn responded.

"Sabu and New Jack are out of their minds! I worked with Sabu when I first started with WWE and as for what New Jack did to that kid back in 1996… that's how I knew to keep my distance from the crazy fucker, the Mass Transit incident was horrifying." Amanda replied.

"You and John went there without me and Hiroki?" Yukie asked.

"Thank your lucky stars you and Hiroki were spared of going to that event. Towards the end, I honestly thought Erich would've bled out in that ring." Amanda responded.

"Please tell me that your brother covered your eyes." Yukie replied.

"At the last second, yes. But from the shouting and after I pulled John's hand off of my eyes, I knew what had happened." Amanda explained as Seth walked in. "Is Joe still going mental?" She asked.

"Yep, and he won't stop." Seth responded.

"Shall I take care of him?" Yukie questioned.

"When you did that CryBaby Lock, you nearly broke your back and ankles, Sis." Hiroki explained.

"Nope, you stay right here, love." Finn responded as Amanda tried to stand up and he pulled her onto his lap.

"Someone's gotta talk Joe off of that proverbial ledge." Amanda replied as Seth saw her bandaged hands and shoulder.

"Did he do that you, Mandy?" Seth questioned.

"I landed wrong on the ramp." Amanda replied.

At the same time, Kurt had found Joe and managed to calm him down… but the second he asked him to go apologise, Joe responded with "Apology for what exactly? She had it coming for spreading her legs for him." and Kurt turned pissed.

"I get that you don't like that Mandy and Finn are together but they're adults, Joe! They're in love!" Kurt responded before he saw Baron walk over. "Aren't you on SmackDown, Corbin?!" He asked.

"Don't get pissed off at me, Kurt. Am I not allowed to see Mandy or even my girlfriend on Raw before Survivor Series?" Baron questioned.

"Mandy's in the trainer's room, I have no idea where Yukie is." Kurt explained, Baron heading to the trainer's room.

And finding Amanda with her head resting on Finn's lap.

"If you're looking for Yukie, she went to go get some more ice packs." Dr. Amann explained.

"What happened to these two?" Baron questioned.

"Joe needs anger management." Finn responded.

"I thought Yukie took care of him." Baron replied.

"He nearly snapped her back." Amanda responded.

"Well, she seemed alright to me. And what was Kurt thinking about adding him to Survivor Series, he's going attack Balor when he gets the chance." Baron explained.

"Not if I get my hands on that son of a bitch first!" Finn responded.

"Hey, I'm back and… what are doing here? Are you a spy sent by Daniel?" Yukie announced, before she noticed Baron.

"No, he's not." Amanda replied as Yukie handed an ice pack to Finn, who held it to Amanda's bruised face.

"I was just playing. I knew Tommy was coming." Yukie responded, before she felt Baron's arms wrapped around her.

"Why isn't the majority of the locker room going off at them, why are we the ones getting all the nuclear heat?" Finn questioned quietly.

"The older ones watched me grow up so they'll always see me as that kid that John would bring to the events." Amanda responded before they kissed.

"Maybe it will all blow over after Survivor Series. I mean, we are getting close to the end of 2017. What's the worse that can happen?" Yukie repiled.

Neither knew how right she was.


	2. Not Blown Over

_**July 17th 2017…**_

 _When they were at the hotel and had gotten cleaned off, Amanda was careful as she stretched out on the bed but still hissed as pain shot through her ribcage, Finn reaching over and hugging her._

 _"I'm gonna hurt him badly in the rematch next week." Finn responded as both were settled under the covers._

 _"You sure nothing won't… change your mind from trying to kill him?" Amanda asked, running her fingers across his torso and lightly kissing his neck._

 _"You're not playing fair…" Finn replied, his voice a little raspy as Amanda climbed up and straddled him as he sat up, his hands gripping her black cami and pulling it off as they continued kissing, his lips trailing from her mouth to her sternum as his hands rested on her hips to steady her._

 _But Dean woke up and saw Finn trying to pull Amanda's grey flannel shorts off._

 _"Have some decency, there are others in the place! Take your batteries out, you damn energizer bunnies!" Dean shouted, half awake._

 _"Sorry…" Amanda responded, climbing off of Finn and putting her top back on before she and Finn settled back into their bed._

" _You know, if you two would just openly admit your relationship, maybe it wouldn't be so much of a problem with people." Dean explained._

" _Says the guy who kept his and Renee's relationship out of the media light for two years." Amanda muttered before the three fell asleep._

 _She didn't like that Dean was passive aggressive about her and Finn being together…_

 **Present time** _ **, November 7th 2017…**_

The hotel bar was mostly quiet at 2 in the morning except for Enzo and Cedric loudly and drunkenly singing _Moonlight Bay_ … and Alexa throwing a shot glass at the duo.

"Hey, Little Miss Brat, we were enjoying that duet!" Amanda responded after finishing her glass of wine.

"Get off the bar!" Alexa retorted.

"Stage diving, it is!" Enzo howled, only for Yukie, Baron, Amanda and Finn to stop him.

"Not that way, you'll kill yourself, Zo!" Amanda replied once they had helped him down and Enzo let out a loud hiccup as Hiroki pulled Cedric off the bar.

"It's gonna be the Plane Ride From Hell all over again when we go back to the US." Matt responded.

"Yeah, everyone getting drunk and high at the same time while on the plane and stuff, wrestling by the emergency exit, cutting off Michael Hayes's hair… at least that's what Waltman told me and Mandy when we got older." Yukie repiled.

"You drunk a whole bottle of Patron while on the plane over here, Yukie! And why was X-Pac talking about the Plane Ride From Hell?!" Alexa retorted.

"So, I like turn ups! And he said he's been on worse flights!" Yukie exclaimed.

"Where's Goldie when we need him?" Amanda questioned quietly.

"I think he went upstairs an hour ago… but yeah, he could calm these crazy souls down." Finn responded before he playfully slapped Amanda on her ass and her face went a light red as Dean fumed.

"Get your hands off of my Shield Sister, you fuckin' mutt!" Dean yelled drunkenly, Roman, Renee and Seth restraining him.

"Babe, calm down, they're just unwinding!" Renee responded.

"Yeah, Dean, just chill." Seth replied before Finn and Amanda headed to the elevator.

They walked into it and kissed once the doors closed, Finn carefully pinning Amanda against the elevator wall as she wrapped her left leg around his lower back… only for the doors to open again and for Hiroki, who was heading to the hotel bar, to see them.

And Amanda lowering her leg.

"Uh… I'll take the stairs." Hiroki responded, before walking away from the elevator.

"Fine by us." Finn replied before he closed the elevator doors again and rested his hands on her hips and her right leg wrapping around his lower back before he picked her up and hit the button to stop the elevator, the two kissing.

Once both were fully naked and Finn found the condom that had been slipped into his pocket, he put it on before he pulled her closer so she could feel his hardened manhood and feel how much he wanted to help her feel better as he kissed her neck, Amanda knowing that they both needed to feel better.

Amanda let out a low moan as she felt him brush it between her legs, letting out a mewl as it sent shockwaves through her spot and Finn lightly kissed her sternum.

"We have to be as quiet as we can…" Finn whispered in a lustful growl as he put her up against the wall again.

Amanda felt Finn on top of her and Finn had grabbed her right leg with his left hand and around his back to allow himself easier access… and could feel that she was craving him right now, which made him think _'Screw it if we get loud!'_ and quickly thrusted himself into her as he ran his hands along her smooth skin and nipped at her neck and left collarbone.

As they moved in rhythm, he could feel manhood being squeezed and knew Amanda wasn't going to hold up much longer as she entwined her legs with his and ran her nails down his back which made him spank her and growl _"That's_ _my naughty girl!"_ in her left ear.

Both screamed out as they finished together and were out of breath as Finn positioned them to where they were on their sides before he removed himself from her and wrapped his arms around Amanda as she rested her head on his right shoulder before they kissed.

But it was on the next floor that the doors opened and Seth and Roman, after helping Renee make sure Dean got back to the room, saw Finn and Amanda with Amanda putting Finn's shirt on over her underwear and Finn pulling his boxers on.

"People use these to get to their rooms, you two!" Roman responded as Finn put his jeans back on and him and Amanda left the elevator after grabbing their discarded clothes and shoes.

Finn slipped his shoes, jeans and boxers off before pulling the condom off and throwing it away as Amanda took her makeup off after setting her own clothes aside.

"I can't believe they busted us." Amanda responded once Finn was in his boxers and pajama pants and the two curled up in the bed.

"Wasn't the first time, won't be the last, love." Finn replied before they kissed, their arms around each other as they fell asleep.

It was when it was sunlight that Finn heard the shower running… and stood up, stripping his pajama pants and boxers off and grabbing a condom before opening its packet and putting the condom on.

He walked into the restroom, opening the glass shower door and walking in before closing the door.

Amanda smiled when she felt Finn's arms wrap around her waist and he turned her to him, Amanda leaning in and the two kissing as Finn lightly ran his right hand up Amanda's back and then drifted his mouth down her sternum and abdomen in kisses, Amanda letting out a contented noise before Finn pinned Amanda against the shower wall and her legs spread apart… and Finn pulling Amanda's right leg up and wrapping it around his lower back to position her so she was ready for him.

They were once again putting last nights chaos out of their minds and hoping they wouldn't wake anyone up… and they needed to relax.


	3. Hell Of A Way To Wake Up

Joe groaned as he heard the increasing noises and rubbed his head, pulling the second pillow over it.

"Mandy will end up pregnant soon if she and Finn keep going at it so roughly." Joe muttered, his hangover hitting him hard.

At the same time, an equally hungover Yukie was opening her smokey grey eyes… and started hitting her right hand against the wall.

"Hey! Stop fucking her brains out, damn it! Y'all make me sicker, hearing that!" Yukie yelled out.

"You know how our friends are, Doll." Baron responded as he woke up.

"I'm already getting sick, hearing them like that every morning." Yukie replied as she looked pale.

"You're not the only one." Baron responded as they heard noise from Hiroki's room across the hallway.

"Take your batteries out, you damn energizer bunnies!" Hiroki yelled, which woke Alexa up.

"Hiroki, you big whiner, go back to sleep!" Alexa screeched.

"You try sleeping when they're going at it!" Hiroki retorted before the noises from Finn and Amanda's room stopped.

"Finally! Took you two long enough!" Yukie responded.

It was after they finished getting cleaned off and ready for the day that Amanda heard her phone ring and picked it up, answering it.

"We wake you up too, Seth?" Amanda questioned.

"You and Finn woke up everyone on this floor." Seth responded.

"Sorry, buddy." Finn replied.

"Yeah, but no offense, everyone was talking about going to a different hotel, if it was going to continue." Seth explained.

"Next hotel we're in, we'll try to keep it down." Amanda responded before she felt Finn's arms wrap around her waist and him lightly nuzzling her neck before he pinned Amanda against the wall.

"Not again, come on!" Kane yelled.

"Now the Devil's Favorite Demon is pissed off." Finn responded.

"I'll talk him down." Seth replied.

"Don't get killed, Seth." Amanda responded.

"Hey, I'll be alright, just worry about yourself, Mandy." Seth replied before he and Amanda hung up.

It wasn't long before he found Kane and the two sat down.

"I don't know about them being together and I know you disagreed with it at first." Kane responded.

"I did, but Mandy seems to like him, because he's different from the guys who were total jerks to her in the past." Seth explained.

"I remember how Randy was to her… poor kiddo's right eye was swollen shut twice because of him, that's why she's got those scars near it. When Yukie found out, she nearly killed Randy." Kane responded, Seth nearly dropping his coffee.

"Really? I thought Yukie never saw Mandy until she arrived in NXT." Seth repiled.

"On and off throughout the years, those two stayed in touch. Kept each other balanced." Kane explained.

"Back to why you hate Finn being around Mandy." Seth responded.

"In my earlier career, I was hardly home long enough to see my little girls… in a way, Mandy is my little girl. Everyone who watched her grow up considers her a sister, niece or daughter, depending on who you talk to about her so when I first found out about her seeing Finn and how much older he is, I got pissed. I saw it as an older guy taking advantage of my kiddo." Kane explained.

"Hey, I saw it too, I mean Mandy didn't even know what she was thinking about dating older guys, but now she has Balor with her." Seth responded.

"Him protecting her from Joe last night and going off at him made me realise that Finn really does love her." Kane replied.

In the hotel lobby, Joe and Alexa found themselves talking to each other.

"You can't be serious, you want to sabotage their protection?!" Joe questioned quietly.

"Even if it mean that other people don't want them around each other, I mean, Yukie was agreeing with it. But she was nodding off to sleep after throwing her guts out." Alexa explained.

"We all drank too much last night. John really needs to keep an eye on his little sister, what kind of brother lets his little sister hang around a man much older than her?" Joe responded.

"She always had a thing for older guys, I mean she's not even opening up her eyes, knowing that Randy and Cody already fucked her up." Alexa repiled.

"What's with the hushed conversation?"

The two turned to see NXT wrestler Lio Rush.

"What are your thoughts on Mandy?" Joe asked.

"That babyfaced chick? She single?" Lio responded.

"No, she's still fucking Balor." Alexa repiled.

"And you've got a woman, Lio!" Joe responded, Alexa turning startled.

"Are you trying to hit on Mandy?!" Alexa questioned shockingly.

"He better not." Joe responded as Lio quickly left. "She's older than Lio is too, despite not looking it." He muttered.

"Well do you have feelings for her?" Alexa asked.

"Why would you ask me that? I'm married." Joe answered.

"Just asking. I mean, everyone even the older and retired wrestlers seems to adore her, not even the new talents, like me, Yukie and the other people." Alexa explained.

"I never really understood it either." Nia replied as she sat back down and finished her coffee. "Next time, you drink the bourbon, Lexi." She responded as she rubbed her still aching head, Alexa lightly rubbing her friend's back.

At the Manchester Arena, _Sleepwalking_ by The Chain Gang Of 1974 played through Amanda's earbuds as Baron walked in and saw that she had managed to hide the bruises on her face… but he knew they were there.

"The hell happened to you? Did Balor do that to you?!" Baron questioned.

"Hell no, Joe kicked me in the face last night! You honestly think Finn would ever hit me?!" Amanda responded after closing out Spotify and putting her phone and earbuds aside… before Baron got her to stand up and pulled the back of her tank top up to see the horrific bruises that Joe had left on Amanda's lower back.

"Hey, you've got a girlfriend, don't try to undress mine!" Finn replied after he walked in and got the wrong assumption, Amanda readjusting her tank top before she and Finn hugged and kissed.

"He was checking me for bruises and assumed that you hit me." Amanda explained, Finn glaring at Baron.

"You don't remember Joe slinging her around like a ragdoll last night after she tried to help me?!" Finn responded as Yukie walked in.

"What's all the commotion about?" Yukie asked.

"Your boyfriend accused me of abusing Mandy." Finn explained, Yukie looking at Baron.

"Well, y'all keeping us all night with the damn noise." Yukie mumbled, after looking at Finn and Amanda.

"We were just trying to unwind." Amanda admitted sheepishly.

"Unwinding means relaxing. Not fucking all hours of the night!" Yukie responded.

"They're energizer bunnies!" Sami shouted from the hallway.

"Shut up, Sami!" Finn responded loudly.

"Thank you, Sami!" Yukie replied.

"Oh, for fuck's sake." Amanda muttered, Baron lightly nudging her.

"Ignore her, she's still out of it. And watch the swearing." Baron responded.

Going over the segment that would happen later, Xavier noticed that Seth was distracted.

"Earth to Rollins!" Xavier responded, making Seth jump. "Sorry. Bad night?" He replied.

"Yeah, Finn and Mandy kept everyone up." Seth responded.

"Everyone on the 5th floor, I was on the 7th floor." Xavier explained. "Someone should warn them though, there could be potential sabotage of their protection." He explained, Seth setting the script aside.

"Where did you get that from?" Seth questioned.

"Charlotte overheard Alexa and Joe talking earlier today." Xavier explained.

"Follow me." Seth responded before they left.


	4. When People Get Angry

"Tell me they were just blowing off steam…" Amanda replied after Xavier explained it to her and Finn.

"They sound like they meant it, you two. Just to teach you a lesson or something." Seth responded.

"Joke would be on them." Amanda muttered as Finn lightly rubbed her back.

"Miracles do happen, love, we'll have a family one day." Finn responded in a reassuring tone.

"Uh, Finn… Mandy can't get pregnant, so you better find someone else to do that." Seth repiled.

"We weren't gonna tell anyone just yet but Finn and I have been looking into treatments and boosters to help me conceive a child." Amanda explained, Seth's brown eyes widening in a startled manner.

"Do you two know that is dangerous or whatever? What if you ended up having some strange illness or cancer or whatever, Mandy? Are you that stupid?" Seth questioned.

"Seth, it's their choice! Hell, she might not even need the boosters to help, miracles do happen." Xavier responded, Seth refusing to calm down as Finn held Amanda, who was feeling insulted.

"Go ahead and get yourself knocked up for all I care. Just think about the many people who won't stand by your choice, when you done it. I know Yukie won't with her crazy ass!" Seth retorted angrily.

"Get out before I beat your ass senseless!" Finn responded threateningly, Seth storming off and Xavier lightly rubbing the top of Amanda's head.

"He'll come around, kiddo." Xavier replied before he left, gently closing the door as Finn and Amanda held each other.

Seth stopped in a hallway and put his fist through a wall, which made Renee jump back and then run over and help him pull his right hand out of the wall.

"Are you out of your damn mind?!" Renee questioned.

"Hell, I needed to do that!" Seth retorted.

"Watch that tone with me, boy!" Renee responded.

"Fine then." Seth repiled, while looking at his hand.

"Look, if they choose that option, it's up to them… Mandy and I were talking earlier." Renee responded.

"Well, I still think it's a ridiculous idea." Seth repiled.

"How is holding onto her dreams ridiculous, Seth?!" Renee questioned.

"Forget about it, it's still a bad idea when they have a kid." Seth explained, before walking away.

"Someone's gonna throttle that boy one day." Renee muttered before she went to find Dean.

When she told Dean, they went to go find Amanda… and also found Yukie in the locker room as Amanda had taken off her stained makeup and put Clear Eyes eye drops in her eyes.

"You were right, Seth is an ass nugget." Amanda responded as Finn lightly massaged her back.

"Uh, what are we talking about again?" Yukie questioned.

"He went off at Mandy when she and I explained our future plans, Yukie." Finn answered as Amanda reapplied her makeup.

"I can verify that, your ex just punched a wall." Renee responded, startling Yukie.

"Uh… I don't know how to respond to both of that. I mean, you and him? Having a kid? And Seth punching a wall seemed normal to me." Yukie explained.

"He's flipped his fucking lid!" Dean responded loudly, Amanda cringing as the noise aggravated her headache. "Sorry, kiddo." He replied.

"I'm gonna lie down for a bit." Amanda responded before Finn helped her lie down on the couch and held her as Yukie, Renee and Dean let them be, Dean closing the door.

"I mean does anyone see them having a kid?" Yukie questioned once more.

"I think they'd be great parents." Dean responded.

"Yeah, miracles happen but sometimes, you have to walk through hell for them." Renee replied, Yukie calming down.

It was after getting fixed up that Seth was rehearsing how he would apologise to Amanda.

"No, she'll slap me silly if I say that… Mandy, I really shouldn't be an ass, I know you want to be a mother and I may disagree with some of your choices but not all of them, you'll be a great mom." Seth responded quietly… and turned to see Hiroki.

"What? She's pregnant?" Hiroki questioned.

"She and Finn are looking into treatments to help her conceive a child… I flipped out." Seth explained.

"And Yukie agreed with you?" Hiroki questioned once more.

"Yukie wasn't there at the time." Seth responded.

"That's all I need to know, man. Hopefully, Mandy won't kill you about that apology." Hiroki replied before leaving.

 _ **November 19th 2017…**_

Amanda opened her eyes as she heard talking.

"Try not to flip out at her again." Finn responded before he let Seth in, Seth closing the door and Amanda stood up before she and Seth hugged… and she yelped slightly as he brushed against her chest, the two letting go.

"Ah, shit, sorry." Seth apologised, before Yukie came in.

"Am I interrupting something?" Yukie questioned.

"Hugged her a bit too roughly." Seth explained.

"Ah, right, it's the middle of the month." Amanda responded once she thought it through.

"Lie down and I'll rub your back. I'll be gentle, love." Finn replied before Amanda was back on the bed, Finn lightly massaging her back.

"Before my apology, I think Yukie has something to say." Seth responded.

"What are you talking about?" Yukie questioned, as Seth had a smirk on his face.

"Oh you know, you and I were agreeing at the same time that you don't want to be a part of Mandy's life after when she has a baby with this ass nugget? You said those exact words." Seth explained.

"What?" Yukie responded, confusingly.

"That's what you told me, Yukie." Seth repiled.

"Stop being a dickhead, Colby!" Amanda snapped, calling Seth by his real name.

"Hey, it's the truth, Mandy. And she knows it." Seth responded, as Yukie looked away.

"Get out of here, you're stressing her out." Finn replied.

"Why should she get to have what I lost?!" Yukie cried, startling the other three.

"Yukie… you lost a child?!" Seth responded.

"No, and get out of here, for making me say that fucking lie!" Yukie responded, before dropkicking Seth out of the hotel room, locking the door behind her. "Well… He needed that." She responded, while fixing her teal hair.

"I… I think we all need to start the day off right." Amanda suggested.

"Right. Decaf coffee or herbal tea?" Yukie responded.

"Tea." Amanda replied, Yukie leaving.

"Mandy…" Finn responded as they looked at each other.

"I forgot to pack my pills… but we used a condom." Amanda replied.

"I think it ripped, love." Finn responded, Amanda knowing that the tenderness in her chest was an early symptom.

At the same time, Alexa looked at her phone… and accessed the video sent to her, her pale blue eyes widening as she saw it was a video from last night of Yukie and Baron in the locker room.

" _Okay, Baron, what is it?" Yukie questioned as she walked in._

" _I think it's time we relax." Baron responded as he turned the radio on, Between The Sheets by The Isley Brothers playing and the two kissing before they stripped their shirts off…_

Alexa shut the video off, completely startled.

"First, Mandy and Finn, now those two?" Alexa questioned herself.

At the nearest Walgreens after she and Finn had gotten ready for the day, Amanda picked up a _First Response_ test box... and Finn lightly squeezed her left hand to support her.

She knew it would either confirm hers and Finn's suspicions or that it could be a scare... but they had to know the truth.


	5. Trying Times

Amanda was reading the instructions of the test and decided to go take them, her and Finn kissing.

"Whatever the result, we're together through everything, love." Finn responded before Amanda walked into the restroom.

It was afterwards that she was about to walk out of the restroom but heard Finn and Hiroki talking.

"So what the hell happened?" Hiroki questioned.

"Seth was a real ass this morning… Mandy and I didn't get that apology." Finn explained after letting Hiroki in and closing the door.

"What did he say, beside the apology?" Hiroki questioned.

"He said that Yukie wouldn't want to be part of mine and Mandy's lives after we have a kid… which might be sooner than we anticipated, Mandy's been a lot more tired lately and when Seth went to hug her earlier, she yelped and covered her chest." Finn explained.

"Goddamn, Finn… she's pregnant." Hiroki responded, after realising the symptoms.

Finn turned and saw Amanda, who was holding the two tests in her left hand… and both read _Positive 1-2 Weeks_ , Finn pulling Amanda into his arms after she set the tests down.

"Deep breaths, love… everything's gonna be okay." Finn replied as they looked at each other.

"I'm scared…" Amanda admitted.

"You're not alone in this… we created this little boy or girl together, the start of our family." Finn responded before they kissed.

"Aww, not this again." Hiroki muttered.

"Yukie admitted it earlier, even though she didn't intend to." Amanda explained, Hiroki realising that they knew.

"Well, I'm glad she never told you in the past, with you being famous and all. Never even once cared about calling her." Hiroki responded.

"Take that somewhere else!"

Hiroki then yelped as he was slapped upside the head and saw Bayley.

"I didn't mean that!" Hiroki whined.

"Bullshit." Amanda muttered, Finn lightly rubbing her stomach.

"Don't cuss, not sure if he or she can hear us yet." Finn responded, Bayley letting out an excited squeal at the thought of being an aunt and Hiroki leaving.

Bayley closed the door and hugged her friends before lightly rubbing Amanda's shoulders.

"Don't stress, okay?" Bayley replied.

"I'll try not to." Amanda responded.

It was as the Survivor Series kickoff show was winding down that Jerry Lawler turned to Yukie.

"Thoughts on your impending title match and Mandy being pulled from the match?" Jerry questioned.

"Weee, I'm excited… let's just get this over with." Yukie responded, before laying her head down.

"I'll get ya some caffeine, kiddo." Booker T replied before he stood up.

"Make it a Redbull, please?" Yukie asked after sitting up.

"You got it." Booker T replied before he left.

Yukie didn't remember the last time she was on a kickoff show but she had no time to contemplate it as she and Alexa started off the match.

Alexa lost by disqualification as scripted to, which ensured that she'd keep the title… and in the backstage area, she was pulled aside by Kurt.

"That's not how a champ keeps their title!" Kurt responded angrily.

"So, what? Yukie got her match and failed it anyway. By the way, she acted like she didn't want to hurt me. Were you looking at the match, Kurt?! Yukie didn't do anything, all she did was back away from me, and looked tired from fighting within two minutes." Alexa explained.

"Well she needs to be checked over." Kurt replied.

"Kurt, it was emotional and mental exhaustion, not physical. I've been there before… sort of." Alexa responded, no longer in character.

"Your eating disorder, right… but you don't think that's what bothering Yukie. I've seen those signs before, Alexa, it happened to Mandy." Kurt replied, which startled Alexa.

"Wow… I didn't know that happened to her." Alexa responded.

"The first few pounds, no one took notice because I'm already tiny… John helped me get better though." Amanda replied after walking over, Alexa seeing that she was worried. "Has anyone seen Yukie?" She questioned.

"Last time I saw her, she left through the crowd after the match ended." Alexa responded.

Amanda nodded and headed to Yukie's locker room… and knocked on the door, which angered Yukie.

"Go the hell away! Yukie's not here!" Yukie responded angrily.

"Yukie, please don't shut me out. Finn and I didn't intend for this to happen for another year or so but I'm pregnant." Amanda explained, Yukie throwing a shoe at the door and Amanda jumping back.

"Take a hint and go!" Yukie responded angrily as tears fell.

Amanda nodded and left… and stopped in a hallway, resting her hands on her stomach.

"I know, I know that she's upset… but your Daddy and I, we hope your Aunt Yukie will calm down. If she doesn't though, I'll tell you what she was like as a kid when you get a bit older, little one." Amanda responded quietly.

But not quiet enough apparently as Joe had overheard and Baron had to hold him back.

"You better leave them be, Joe." Baron responded.

"This ain't over, Mandy! It ain't over!" Joe threatened before he stormed off, Baron walking to a shaken Amanda.

"What is happening to my old friends?" Amanda questioned quietly as she brushed tears away.

"Mandy, there is nothing wrong with Yukie, that's just her after losing a title match. And Joe, on the other hand… he just lost his marbles." Baron explained.

"He has…" Amanda replied as Baron guided her to the _Demon Lovers_ locker room, Finn getting her to sit down.

"Yukie and Joe?" Finn asked.

"Flipped their lids, lashed out at Mandy… keep that baby safe, you two." Baron responded before he left, closing the door.

 _ **A month later…**_

Amanda was lying down, having thrown up and Finn lightly rubbing her back.

"Yukie didn't come downstairs for breakfast…" Amanda responded, Finn getting her to stay on the couch and heading upstairs.

He cautiously walked into Yukie's room, reminding himself that Yukie's weed garden needed to go as he was worried that the scent of it was harming his and Amanda's baby… and pulled the covers off of Yukie halfway.

Were it not for the faint snoring and her hardly moving around, Finn would've thought Yukie was dead.

Yukie groaned angrily as Finn opened the curtains and let sunlight in.

She slowly rolled out of the bed to stay hidden away from the sunlight and fallen onto the floor, deciding to stay like that instead of getting up.

"Yukie, come on… time to wake up, little sis." Finn responded as he pulled Yukie up to where she was standing, until she slowly fell onto the floor.

"Just leave me here!" Yukie groaned, Finn picking her up and putting her on the bed… and then heading to the mini fridge.

' _Didn't think I'd ever have to do this again to anyone.'_ Finn thought after grabbing a bottle of water and closing the fridge.

Yukie yelled out in shock at the cold water hitting her and jumped off of the bed, completely awake now.

"Damn it, Finn!" Yukie responded angrily.

"Well, you didn't give me any other choice." Finn replied as he threw the cap and bottle away.

"Now, your washing and drying my sheets now. That cost me $50 to get at Hot Topic!" Yukie responded, taking off her _My Hero Academia_ sheets and comforter off the mattress.

She threw them at Finn, who grumbled under his breath as he headed outside to let them dry in the sunlight first and walked back in the townhouse.

"Don't need a repeat of the last time." Finn responded before he and Amanda kissed.

"Nearly flooded the whole house last time." Amanda replied before Yukie wandered downstairs.

And in the kitchen, she saw a sticky note that read _'OB/GYN Appointment at noon, if you're wondering why we're not back yet.'_ and looked at Amanda.

"I wrote that, thinking you'd oversleep." Amanda replied.

"Mmm." Yukie mumbled, as she ignored her breakfast plate and grabbed a cup of chicken ramen noodles, before filling it up with water.

"We need to talk about the weed garden." Finn responded, Yukie narrowing her eyes at him.

"It's gone. I got rid of it." Yukie muttered, before putting her cup in the microwave.

"No, you didn't, I noticed the scent as soon as I walked into the room." Finn replied.

"Should've thought of that before you knocked her up." Yukie muttered, Amanda looking at Yukie.

"This is only gonna be said once so listen: There will be no drugs in this house." Amanda responded before she and Finn left, Finn grabbing his keys.

Yukie knew what was implied and she didn't like it.


	6. A New Life

Seth saw the silver Altima outside of the doctor's office and slowed his Traverse down, inadvertently waking up Dean and Renee.

"Hmm? Why aren't we at home yet?" Dean questioned sleepily.

"Finn and Mandy are both at the doctor's office. Just go back sleep, you two." Seth responded.

"Renee… will that be us one day? Having kids?" Dean asked.

"One day." Renee responded before they kissed.

"Yeah, and having mini lunatics running around." Seth replied, after rolling his eyes.

"You can be their godfather, Seth." Dean responded.

It was in the office that Finn and Amanda waited… and heard the strong heartbeat echoing, Finn recording it as he and Amanda smiled.

"So tiny… but so strong." Amanda responded before she and Finn kissed.

"Baby is developing normally... from what I can tell, he or she will be born in early August, most likely on the 7th." The doctor explained, printing pictures up after the exam was done.

After the appointment and getting what was needed, Amanda and Finn were back at the townhouse and saw Baron walk by with familiar plants in his hands and an angry Yukie following him.

"What are you two looking at?" Yukie questioned.

"You said to get rid of the pot so that's what I'm doing. Safer than burning it in the house, Doll." Baron responded after walking back in and washing his hands.

"Fine then." Yukie responded as she pulled out a lighter and headed upstairs.

"Outside with that and now!" Amanda replied loudly, Yukie grumbling to herself as she took her lighter and cigarettes outside and slammed the door behind her. "Can she stay with you for a bit to calm down?" She questioned after turning to Baron.

"Uh, no, sorry, I can't. She can't be moving from place to place. If you ask her mother, she's on vacation away from home for a few weeks. Yukie gave her and Tajiri tickets somewhere, and we all know Chihiro's in a mental hospital." Baron explained.

"Chihiro's not mental, she's just using that as an excuse. We can't have Yukie smoking here either… she said yesterday she got rid of the pot and that was a lie." Finn replied.

"How about I try to get her on the Nicotine patch to at least curb her cigarette use?" Baron responded.

"I tried that with Dean a few years back and it didn't work." Amanda replied.

"Well, try the gum method. But back to the subject with Chihiro, she's not lying. She's in a mental hospital, the girl tried to kill Yukie and Hiroki on rare occasions. And everyone thought she was an angel, until I found out after Survivor Series when that little brat put something in my drink, which happens to be for Yukie." Baron explained, before Yukie walked back in, without the cigarette or weed smell.

"The sunlight was fucking killing me." Yukie responded, before heading upstairs.

"Sunlight's supposed to be good for people." Amanda responded quietly before she headed upstairs and into the second spare room in the townhouse.

It wasn't always a spare room, it was hers before she have trouble sleeping at night… Amanda grabbed the measuring tape and stretched it out, measuring the edge of the floor and the wall.

' _If Finn and I have more kids, we're gonna need a bigger place.'_ Amanda thought as she wrote down the measurements and hoped that a crib would fit in here before she looked at the walls as Yukie walked in.

"Everything will fit in here, you don't have to worry." Yukie responded.

"I hope so." Amanda replied as Yukie looked at the walls.

"How far along are you?" Yukie asked.

"6 weeks." Amanda responded.

"Well, good luck. Cause I'm not doing jack shit." Yukie replied, before heading back into her room and locking it.

Amanda looked at the nearby notepad, which she had written _"Light pink and mossy green or sky blue and pale yellow?"_ and saw that below it, Baron had written down an answer.

" _Whatever you choose will be perfect for Baby Balor once you and Finn find out whether it'_ _s a boy or girl."_

Amanda nodded, before she heard Yukie crying behind her locked door.

She heard Baron knock on it and the door unlock before opening, Baron walking in and closing the door.

"I was just over a month along when I first found out…" Yukie replied as she handed Baron an old ultrasound picture.

"You were having a boy?" Baron questioned after studying it.

"The father didn't want to be involved… so I told him that he's a deadbeat and I would raise my son alone. I was really looking forward to doing so, even though I was barely 20." Yukie explained.

"Where is he now? Did you give him away?" Baron questioned.

"He was stillborn is what the doctor had told me… all I remember is drinking some punch and losing consciousness. I asked for him to be buried under an oak tree… the oak tree Mandy and I climbed up as kids." Yukie replied.

"I understand, Doll. Don't cry… I will be here for you." Baron responded, reassuringly, before hugging her close.

It was at the final Raw of 2017 that Amanda was exiting a stall in the Women's restroom… and saw Alexa walk in, Alexa seeing how pale she was.

"Well, first Yukie and now you? Too bad she can't even protect you like a real friend." Alexa responded.

"You don't know the hell she went through." Amanda muttered before she rinsed her mouth out with mouthwash.

"What is it? Her losing a kid? That was old news a long time ago, and I already knew about it. With her like this, she might as well end up leaving wrestling for good." Alexa responded as she was fixing her hair while looking at the mirror.

"You're gonna need to get extensions or color your hair again and reapply your makeup." Amanda replied.

"And why is that-" Alexa started to respond before she yelled out.

It had happened so quickly… and Alexa was in tears as she saw parts of her dyed hair in Amanda's hands before Amanda held her down and rinsed her mouth out with soap.

Alexa backed away, spitting the soap and water out as her makeup ran down her face and she ran out of the restroom.

Amanda returned to the locker room and changed her clothes before she and Finn hugged and kissed… and a startled Seth walked in after he had found Alexa soaking wet.

"What did you do to Alexa? It looks like someone must have jumped her in the parking lot." Seth questioned.

"She started talking bad about Yukie… and I lost my mind for a bit." Amanda responded before the door opened and they saw Yukie walk in, Yukie's face red from laughing.

Yukie looked away, before her face went back to normal.

"Somebody jumped Bliss." Yukie replied.

"You're looking at the one who did it." Amanda admitted.

"Really? Why would you do that?" Yukie questioned, in disbelief.

"I didn't like what she was saying about you." Amanda answered.

"People have been saying bad things about me since I was born, Mandy. Do you think I had enough of people defending me?!" Yukie questioned.

"A friend defends you and you get pissed about it?" Finn asked.

"I could have hurt her myself, not a pregnant woman." Yukie responded, as she crossed her arms slowly.

Seth guided Yukie out of the room, closing the door before they headed down the hallway.

"Now you're protecting her?!" Yukie retorted.

"I guess I am. Yukie, Mandy was just looking out for you. I understand you have a rematch for Alexa's title tonight, but hurting Mandy is cruel." Seth explained.

"Do you want to know what cruel is? This damn world around me." Yukie responded, before grabbing her stuff out of her locker room. "Tell Kurt someone else can have the title, I'm going home." She explained, before leaving.

Seth went and told Kurt and Kurt looked at him.

"I honestly wish she'd see that Mandy and Finn aren't hurting her by having a baby." Kurt replied.

"But she'll be alright, right?" Seth questioned.

"I hope so. If this keeps up, I might have to trade her to SmackDown." Kurt explained.

"She's not even hurting anyone, she's just hurting herself!" Seth explained.

He honestly didn't know what else to do… but he knew that neither did Kurt.


	7. Temporary?

It was in the main part of the arena when Finn won against Curt Hawkins and he and Amanda hugged and kissed once he had guided her back into the ring… and then he grabbed a box from his jacket and got down on one knee, opening the box.

"Oh wow, the kid is actually proposing to her?!" Booker T replied in shock.

"Amanda Rose Cena… will you marry me?" Finn questioned.

Amanda nodded, Finn putting the marquise cut Onyx and Diamonds ring on her left ring finger before he stood up and they kissed.

And then they were interrupted by Seth.

"Well… I wasn't even expecting this. I mean, everyone in this arena wasn't even either. But hey, Finn, Mandy congratulations. And something's missing from this picture. Where is your friend who should be giving you two hugs?" Seth explained.

Amanda knew it wasn't scripted for the last part but then they heard "I know he frustrates you but don't do it, don't slap him." and saw Mike walk down the ramp.

"As sweet as this moment was before he went and took that shot, are you sure about doing this, Mandy?" Mike responded as he got in the ring.

"I mean, getting married is such a hard thing to do. And I'm sure that someone wants to stop them!" Seth responded as he looked at the ramp, hoping that someone comes out… until Yukie came out from backstage, surprising everyone thinking that she wasn't here to fight.

"If I hold this in longer, it'll make me lose it. Congrats, you two… and I'm moving out of the house… Oh yeah, and I quit." Yukie explained before she left.

"I didn't see that one coming." Corey responded quietly.

"Me either." Michael replied before Joe interrupted them.

"I don't know if you've lost your minds or if this is all a publicity stunt! But that girl has no business getting married to you, Balor!" Joe responded after getting in the ring.

"Why would you care after how you've treated her?!" Finn replied after putting himself in front of Amanda, before seeing Yukie coming back with a kendo stick. "Put it down!" He responded, thinking that Yukie would hurt Amanda and cause her to lose the baby.

Yukie attacked Mike, then Seth and Joe and Finn got Amanda out of the ring to keep her and their child safe as he was worried that she would attack Amanda.

Tears were running down Yukie's face as she repeatedly hit the three men in the ring, until the kendo stick had broken into pieces.

"DIE!" Yukie cried out to the three men, before running off through the crowd as the fans were patting her back and cheering for her.

In the trainer's room, Seth was the first one to speak up.

"Was that scripted?" Seth questioned.

"I've read it repeatedly, there was nothing about us being attacked." Mike responded.

"That fucking hurt too. Ow." Joe replied as one of the welts on his back was bleeding and Dr. Amann fixed it up.

"I'd say Season's Beatings but I shouldn't say things like that." Dr. Amann explained. "Mandy, you still look pale." He responded.

"It was complete horror out there." Amanda replied as Finn wrapped his arms around her waist.

"No laugh from the Season's Beatings quip? You're either high or you're pregnant." Mike responded with a slight chuckle.

"Uh, Mike, I guess you didn't know." Seth replied, Mike's blue eyes widening.

"Mandy's pregnant?! You're serious?!" Mike questioned in disbelief.

"Quit acting dumb, Miz. She is pregnant. She's still looks pale after thinking that she was going to be attacked by Yukie. Why would she do that?" Seth explained.

"Cause Yukie hates the little brat." Joe muttered, yelping as Finn slapped him upside the head.

"Watch how you talk about mine and Finn's son or daughter." Amanda responded.

"That's Papa and Mama Bear for you, Joe." Seth repiled.

Joe grumbled to himself as he left, Mike and Amanda hugging.

"Monroe Sky's gonna have someone to play with." Mike responded as they let go.

"Lovely name for the little lady." Amanda replied, knowing it wouldn't be long until Monroe would be born.

At the same time, Yukie was in her normal clothes and was muttering to herself about Finn and Amanda.

"Those two never give two shits about and I won't do the same to them either…" Yukie muttered after closing the door to her locker room and started to leave with her duffle bag.

Yukie walked out into the freezing night and to her rental car, getting in it and driving off.

While driving in the cold night, Yukie heard her phone ringing as she noticed Amanda's number until she rolled her eyes and ignored it. Keeping her eyes on the road, it rang once more before she rolled her eyes and answered it.

"What?!" Yukie responded, before looking back on the road… until a hit and run driver pushed Yukie's car off the road as Amanda could hear the car crash on the other end of the phone.

Amanda hung up and promptly dialed 911, explaining what she heard and the dispatcher tracking Yukie's location.

Police and medics had gotten there, Yukie being taken to the hospital and one of the officers calling Amanda.

"Is she okay?!" Amanda asked.

"She's losing a lot of blood, she might not make it through the night if we don't get her to the hospital on time, miss." The officer explained.

Amanda hung up and her and Finn, who had gotten cleaned off and into his clothes, left the arena… the two and Hiroki reached the ER, Yukie unconscious.

The blood loss had been stopped because of a transfusion… Hiroki sat down next to Yukie, lightly brushing her hair back.

"You need to fight, Yukie. You can't give up." Hiroki whispered as Finn held Amanda, who was crying.

 _ **January 14th 2018…**_

Yukie slowly opened her eyes and saw snow outside… but her memories after Halloween were gone.

"How did I ended up here?" Yukie questioned herself.

"You were in a car accident."

Yukie turned to see Amanda… and saw that she was no longer wearing tight fitting shirts.

"Why do you look… uh… bigger?" Yukie questioned.

Amanda unzipped her coat and pulled it off before pulling up her babydoll style top… and Yukie saw that her stomach was no longer flat.

"Oh, no. Not this shit again." Yukie responded as she tried to get up, but realized she was hooked up to an IV.

"We're not fighting about this, alright? This little guy or girl is due in August." Amanda explained after fixing her shirt.

"I wish my own memories were erased, so I won't have to remember this." Yukie responded, while looking at her arms.

"You're lucky you survived with your injuries but stop picking on your friend."

Yukie looked at the doorway to see Finn walk in and wrap his right arm around Amanda's back.

"How the hell am I picking on her… Whoever you are?" Yukie questioned, confusingly.

"You don't remember Finn?" Baron responded as he walked in… and Yukie looked up at him.

"No… not even you." Yukie answered.

"You and I kept in touch after I left in 2005… in 2014, Finn and I met and became friends at the same time you met Baron. In 2015, you and Baron got together, Finn and I got together in 2016. And I got pregnant late last year… I thought I couldn't have kids." Amanda explained after Yukie looked at her.

"This is so much for me to think of right now…" Yukie responded, as she rubbed her head.

"Amnesia can either be temporary or permanent. Your other injuries have healed though." Finn explained as Yukie saw that she no longer had any scrapes and bruises or stitches.

"Uh okay. Did anything else happen before the accident?" Yukie questioned.

"You attacked three people with a kendo stick, Doll." Baron responded.

"Is that my name?" Yukie questioned.

"A nickname. Your name is Yukie." Amanda responded.

"Eww, sounds like a stupid name." Yukie repiled.

"You were named after your late grandmother." Sumire responded after walking in, hugging Yukie.

"Who is this old person?" Yukie questioned, before Sumire slapped her as she was offended by that.

"Yukie Shirabuki, that's no way to talk to your mother!" Sumire responded.

"She doesn't have many memories of us." Amanda replied, Sumire feeling guilty.

"Sorry, Yukie." Sumire responded.

"Now, I'm afraid of all of you… Are you going to hurt me?" Yukie questioned as she started to cry.

"No, of course not, we would never do that." Amanda replied as she rested her left hand on Yukie's right shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Yukie questioned.

"We're sure, Yukie." Finn responded.

"Did the doctors say when I'm getting out of here?" Yukie asked.

"Once you stop being scared, it can be early as tomorrow." Baron answered.

"Okay then. And the one who's pregnant… what are you hoping for?" Yukie questioned, before getting comfortable in bed.

"A very happy and healthy child… this might be the only chance to have a family." Amanda explained as Finn lightly rubbed Amanda's stomach and Yukie smiled.

"I bet it's a boy." Yukie replied.

It was gonna be a while before Yukie fully recovered.


End file.
